Zeolites, including zeolites in the form of shaped or extruded structures such as honeycombs can function in a number of workstream-modifying applications. For example, they can function as Denox catalysts, or be used as adsorbers for example, for hydrocarbons.
Extruded zeolite honeycombs are used as catalysts such as for the selective reduction of NO.sub.x. U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,267 describes a method for extruding a zeolite honeycomb catalyst for Denox applications. In the method described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,267, silicone resin is used as a permanent binder precursor since it imparts very good strength and long life to the honeycomb. Silicone resins that convert to reactive silica are most advantageous as far as enhancing strength in the honeycomb. This type of silicone resin must be dissolved in a solvent to achieve the desired strength.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,267 discloses organic solvents for silicone resins such as alcohols e.g. isopropyl alcohol which is flammable.
A suitable solvent for the silicone resin which is not flammable and which is cost effective, would therefore be desirable.
The present invention sets forth a method of making a porous structure which can be a catalyst, catalyst support, or adsorbing structure, which makes use of silicone resin as an inorganic binder precursor dissolved in a suitable non-flammable solvent which is cost-effective.